We Are Ablaze
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: Jaida reflects on the decision she has made. Does she have any regrets? The fifth and final instalment in the 'We Are' series. One-shot. Roman/OC


_**So this is it. The final part in my off-the-cuff side project, the 'We Are' series. I'm sad to see it go, I really enjoyed writing it all and steering away from my main couple Jasha for a while. I appreciate the love you all showed to the previous four stories and hope you do the same for this one. :)**_

_**Big, big thank you to **__LetItReign, princessreigns, corbettluv, Guest, CFierce116, Alisi824, Neisha03Ty, LuxuriaVanitas, Guest, RebelDiva95, Anon, scoobydoo0811, ApSnowball, lovencrazy86, Guest, Olivia Reigns, benova13, Bharm__** and **__Godschildtweety__** for the reviews. For newcomers, I strongly advise you read the first four one-shots Fire, Closer, Burned and Scarred before reading this one.**_

_**This is We Are Ablaze. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Guys you know you'd better watch out, some girls, some girls are only about that thing, that thing, that thiiiing…"_ Jaida picked the little dog up as she sang along with Lauryn Hill and twirled along the hardwood floor of the spacious kitchen. "Come on Romeo, dance with me," she giggled as the puppy happily lapped at her cheek with his tongue.

This was the life. Chilling in her condo in downtown Tampa, the warm sun pouring into her home and the breeze on her face as she danced along to nineties classics with her Yorkshire terrier puppy while a strawberry cheesecake was cooling in the refrigerator. She wished every day could be like this. Without a care in the world. Not having to worry about rushing from one town to the other or bitchy colleagues or confusing love triangles. To think she was dealing with all of this and more only two weeks ago. She had another fortnight left before she had to return to the reality that was her life. And for the first time in months, she would be doing so with neither Roman nor Lincoln by her side.

It seemed like only yesterday that she was staring at the ring Lincoln had revealed to her, the diamond big and blinding. He might as well have been holding a grenade. Her breath had hitched in her throat and her mind had raced in a million different directions. Was this some kind of sick joke? What the hell was he thinking, ambushing her like that? How long had they been back together for before he made that out-of-the-blue decision to want to get married? Without waiting for any of those thoughts to settle, she had turned on her heel and fled the party. She was aware she'd embarrassed him in front of over fifty people, but it was tough to believe that anyone else would have reacted differently to such a bombshell, an ultimatum basically disguised as a marriage proposal. She hadn't known where she was going, she just knew that she had to get as far away from the madness as possible. By the time she returned to the hotel they shared that night, all traces of Lincoln were gone, engagement ring and all, and the seamstress knew right away that this time, she would never see him again. And deep down, she was glad.

Two days after, she was still running, still avoiding everyone at work. Stephanie McMahon finally pulled her into her office, having heard what had happened, and after some gentle prodding, the seamstress, rather embarrassingly, had burst into tears as she found herself pouring her heart out, narrating her dilemma to the Boss's daughter. But it turned out that the older woman empathized with what Jaida was going through, as she'd endured a similar situation over a decade ago with her husband Hunter. To Jaida's pleasant surprise, the Principal co-owner of the WWE was kind enough to give her an entire month off from work. She was very grateful for this favor. Perhaps it was what she needed; some time to clear her head so she could return to work more focused, and so far, it was working.

Shying away from everything that reminded her of work, Jaida occupied herself in the ways she knew best. Like indulging in the second most favorite thing in the world she liked to do; bake. From chocolate chip cookies and red velvet cupcakes, to a strawberry cheesecake with cream cheese frosting, her apartment looked and smelled like a cake shop these days. Baking brought a smile to her face just like it used to her mother, and as a little girl Jaida would watch her mother at work, gaze in awe as she created something so beautiful out of items as unassuming as flour and eggs and sugar. Its beauty snuck up on you. Just like her love for Roman Reigns seemingly snuck up on her…

_Stop right there. You're not supposed to be thinking about him._

But it was the only way she could explain it. How did one go from despising someone to wanting a real relationship with said person? But that was how it happened, and it had emerged out of nowhere and the thoughts and feelings and emotions swept her up like a tornado until all she could think about was the gorgeous Samoan; his kiss, his touch, his deep, bone-melting voice, all etched into her skin like the blue rose tattoo on her breastbone. Even her younger sister Jennifer, who had known about the love triangle from the start, realized her sister's feelings for the wrestler ran deeper than she was willing to acknowledge, and was not surprised by the outcome at the birthday party. Following the debacle, Jennifer booked them a week-long trip to the Bahamas where they had a long talk about everything that had happened. She refrained from passing judgment on her sister, confident that she had learned her lesson from the mess she had created with her own hands. Jaida remembered sitting there listening with fascination, wondering when her geeky little sister had become so wise.

_She was right though. It's your fault you got in all that mess, _the seamstress thought sullenly. _If you never went to Roman's hotel room after the Rumble, none of it would have happened. You might have been happy reunited with Lincoln, and you never would have fallen in love with Roman…_

Well, what was done was done. She was done crying about all of it like a weak little girl. If Lincoln really wanted marriage, he could go find someone else. She was by no means ready for that and she wasn't about to be strong-armed into it, not even by the sweet, handsome entrepreneur she should have fallen back in love with, but couldn't. And as for Roman…she would get over him soon enough. She had convinced herself in these weeks away from him that she was better off staying away from him for good. Settling for being a side piece, no matter how intoxicating he was, was simply unacceptable. Besides, she hadn't heard anything from him since her birthday. He had also borne witness to the shit that went down and probably decided that she wasn't worth the drama. After all there was plenty more fish in the sea for him to sample. Jaida Leonard wasn't as special as she thought she was, and who could blame him for feeling that way?

A sardonic chuckle escaped Jaida's lips. Two months ago she literally had her pick of two amazing men. Now she had lost them both. She supposed she got what she deserved for thinking she was a pimp, for playing a game she never had a hope in hell of winning. It was up to her to pick herself up and move on. She would. Eventually. For now she just wanted to indulge her sweet tooth and play with her dog and forget about men for the foreseeable future.

The doorbell rang. Jennifer had arrived. Her sister had vowed to show up for a taste of cheesecake. Jaida figured she deserved that much, considering she was the one that always took care of Romeo when she was away. Setting Romeo down, she went to the door and opened it. Her heart stopped, completely taken aback by the chiseled face that definitely was not Jennifer's staring back at her.

"Oh god," she whispered.

Roman's hands were stuffed in the pockets of his faded jeans, a cocky smile on his beautiful face. "Hello, sweet pea."

Jaida could not believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she blurted, not liking the way her heart was suddenly accelerating at a million miles per hour.

His cocky-ass smirk did not help matters any. "Now is that any way to treat your guest?" he asked, feigning hurt. "Won't you let me in first before you start with the twenty questions?"

Jaida seriously considered not letting him in, but she knew deep in her heart that she couldn't send him away. And honestly, she didn't mind some human company, seeing as Romeo was her only companion the last couple of days. Closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, she stepped back so he could enter.

Before he could move, a sudden bark and low growl interrupted them, and Jaida felt something warm and furry around her bare feet. Romeo stood protectively in front of her. The tiny dog bared his teeth and growled at Roman, planting his paws on the floor and lowering his head menacingly.

Roman smiled. So this was Romeo, Jaida's beloved dog that she always spoke so fondly of. "Hey, buddy," he greeted.

The Yorkshire terrier however, had no interest in sharing pleasantries with this hulking stranger that was clearly making his mistress uncomfortable. He barked again and growled, showing no intimidation.

"Stand down baby," Jaida bent low and scooped up the little dog, placing an affectionate kiss on his head and rubbing his short fur, "Relax Romey, it's only a friend." She shot an apologetic smile Roman's way. "Sorry. He's a little protective."

Roman shrugged, flashed his trademark half-smile. "It's cool. He's only doing his job."

Jaida set Romeo back down and sent him on his way, then moved for Roman to come in. Watching him stroll into her apartment, Jaida always thought the impact of his physical presence was not emphasized enough. He turned heads whenever he walked into a room and with good reason. She let her eyes scan him. Wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, his long hair slicked back into a bun at the nape of his neck, he was perfection. From her professional point of view as a stylist, she thought he was the only one in the entire roster that pulled off effortless so well. "How did you find out where I live?" she asked.

Roman followed her as she retreated into the kitchen. "The perks of being the Champion," he replied with a smile, then his features sagged slightly. "Well…_former_ Champion."

Jaida looked at him with pity. "I didn't watch the pay-per-view, but I heard about what Seth did. Sorry."

"Not surprised," he said, "Hit and runs are kinda his M.O. these days. But I'm not here to talk about that." He paused momentarily, dragging his charcoal gaze over her black tank top and denim shorts, drinking her in like a man who had gone without water for weeks. "Why are you hidin' out here?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding?" asked Jaida, sounding more defensive than she would have liked. "And you're one to ask questions when _you_ haven't told me why _you're_ here. I know you're not that hard up for pussy. Unless your girlfriend's stopped puttin' out."

"Ain't no girlfriend no more," said Roman. "Cameron and I broke things off."

The seamstress raised a cynical eyebrow. "Let me guess. She dumped your ass once you lost the title, right?"

"Something like that."

Jaida shook her head and opened the refrigerator. What a bitch. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm glad it's over. Is that cheesecake?" he asked, watching her bring it out of the refrigerator and set it on the countertop.

"Yeah. Made it myself." She smiled proudly, adding, "You missed out on chocolate chip cookies two days ago."

"It looks awesome," said Roman, taking a seat by the kitchen counter. "I remember you said you baked, actually."

Jaida was surprised. "Wait, you listened to me?"

"I always listened to what you said, sweet pea. And I think it's fuckin' hot that you can bake." Cameron couldn't cook regular meals for shit, let alone make a cake.

Jaida smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "You know me. I cook, I clean, I sew, and I bake. You can call me Miss Homemaker," she said, placing a pitcher of ice water and a glass in front of him. "Now, back to you. If I know you the way I think I do, you've probably been keeping yourself occupied with some other female companion. Maybe another poor unsuspecting NXT Diva. Right?" she mentioned nonchalantly.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I haven't been with anyone in a while."

Jaida lifted a well-manicured eyebrow. "So you _are_ hard up for pussy."

He shrugged. "I'm not," he admitted, taking a sip of hs water, "I just don't have the one I want."

He watched her over the rim of his glass, his grey eyes dark and full of meaning. Swallowing hard as she felt the tension rise, Jaida looked away awkwardly, picking on her fingernails.

"I figured you wanted some time to yourself after what happened on your birthday," Roman went on, "You've been gone a while so I decided to come find you. Check on you."

Now wasn't that ironic? The tables were turned, with him coming to her, doing the very thing that started this thing between them in the first place. "As you can see, I'm doing fine," she said sarcastically, pursing her lips. "Anything else you wanna know?"

Roman couldn't help but smile at how defensive she was acting. It only told him the one thing he'd always known. "You've never trusted me, have you, sweet pea?" he asked, grey eyes twinkling with amusement. "Or rather, you've never trusted _yourself_ around me."

Jaida rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Reigns."

"Am I lying?"

"Why are you really here?" she cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest.

Setting his water down, he looked right at her. "I came to get what's mine."

Her green eyes flashed with annoyance. "What, the dog?" she asked sarcastically.

Roman smiled. If her feistiness was supposed to repel him, it wasn't working. If anything he found her more attractive. "No, smartass. It's you. And you know it's you. You've always known. That's why you turned Lincoln down. Because you believed you had a chance with me. We both know you're mine, just like we know I'm yours."

Jaida bristled, a confused expression on her pretty face. "I don't get you. You got in my pants, over and over and over. We agreed to stop and I've tried to walk away from you. But here you are again, telling me all these things. Why are you making this hard for me? Is this some new method of torture I don't know about?"

"You think this is easy for me?" Roman retorted, growing frustrated. "I wanted to move on too. I wanted to add you to my list of conquests and go on with my fucking life. But I couldn't do it, so here I am." He stood back up and quickly closed the short gap between them, their chests touching as he looked down into her green eyes. "I can't stay away from you. No matter what I do, I keep getting drawn back to you. So what do you want me to do?"

It hadn't occurred to Jaida that he was indeed in a dilemma of his own. This was possibly the first time in his life that he was actively chasing a woman, doing most of the leg work. And she didn't know how to feel about having the dubious honor of being his first true chase. She said nothing though, only blinked and licked her lips. He was so close. He smelled so good. She could feel his massive chest rising and falling. Her eyes dropped to his lips, remembering how good they felt pressed against hers, his tongue dancing with hers...

Fighting away the lustful thoughts, she turned away from him as her lower lip began to tremble, and she fought the sudden urge to cry. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Roman," she whispered. "It wasn't meant to go beyond one night of sex. I shouldn't be feeling the way I feel. I wasn't supposed to-"

"What? Fall in love?" Roman finished for her, his tone flat and indiscernible. "Is that what happened, Jaida?"

For the longest time, silence reigned between them. "I want to say I don't know the answer to that," she finally replied. "But how else do I explain the butterflies when you look at me, or when you'd hold me or kiss me? Or when we made love?"

She walked over to the sliding glass doors of the balcony, hugging herself protectively. "I knew from the moment I met you that you were a line I shouldn't cross," she said. "That if I did, I'd never be able to go back. And that's exactly what's happened. I turned down the love and security of a man I trust, all for you. And somehow it was a risk I was willing to take. I shouldn't be feeling the way I feel, but I do. You're all I can think about. You're all I see anymore, and I can't make it stop. That pretty much speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

Roman smiled wryly, even though she couldn't see it. "It does. And it's about damn time you caught up, sweet pea."

With narrowed eyes, Jaida cast him a glare. What was her talking about? "If you're here to gloat, just leave."

"Now why would you think that?" He walked over to her, standing behind her, and wrapped his massive arms around her waist. He dipped down to press a small kiss to her jaw, going slightly weak-kneed as her sweet fragrance invaded his nostrils. "What makes you think I don't feel the same way about you?"

Jaida sighed, her eyes closed as she nuzzled her face against his. "Because you're not wired that way, Reigns."

Roman gently turned her around. The apprehension was written all over her face and honestly, he didn't blame her. He had a reputation that long exceeded him, and for the first time ever, he felt the need to defend himself. A heavy sigh escaped him. "I know you think I'm full of shit, and I get it," he spoke quietly. "This has been me, the no-strings-attached guy. It's less hassle and a lot less drama. That way you have control over the situation, you can choose who to fall for and who not to."

As his words sank in, Jaida felt a chill race down her spine. She didn't move. She didn't dare breathe.

Roman went on, his mouth having developed a mind of its own. He never planned on saying any of this to her. But once the words started flowing, they wouldn't stop. "So yeah. Sleeping around is easier and more convenient and meaningless. After all, you're too young to be tied down. It helps that you're in the public eye and women are throwing themselves at you on the regular. So you just go with it, because you're sure that's all it's ever going to be, all you're ever gonna have.

"Then one day, you meet this woman, one that _finally_ poses a challenge; one you actually begin to consider wanting to be with somewhere along the road. And that makes her a threat." He chuckled bitterly – it was more of a scoff than anything. "You try to ward her off by talking smack and annoying her and doing all that juvenile shit, but it doesn't work. There's just…_something_ about her that grabs hold of your attention and won't let go, that keeps you coming back. Next thing you know, you're spending the night with her, letting her spend the night with you, forgetting to use condoms when things get too heated...All of these rules and precautions that you set in place are gone, and you're not even thinking about other girls anymore, not even the one you call girlfriend."

Tightening his hold around her a little, he placed his nose in her hair. "You realize all you want to do is make her smile. You want to spend all your free time with her, and you miss her like crazy when she's not around. This is groundbreaking shit, ya know? Cuz it's changing everything you've come to know in your easy, comfortable world of emotionless one-night stands. She's gotten under your skin, and it scares the hell out of you. But at the same time, it's the most exhilarating feeling. Because despite all your doubts and cautiousness, you like the way she makes you feel, and you realize you don't want to lose that feeling." He finally met her eyes, and the intensity in his took her breath away. "You don't want to lose her."

Jaida inhaled sharply, the tears she'd been holding in finally unleashing and streaming down her cheeks. "Roman…"

Clearing his throat, he forged on, determined to make his point. "I remember watching Lincoln propose to you, holding up that ring," he said. "My heart has never sank the way it did that night. I swear to God I was ready to shove my way to the front, grab you and just take you away from there, but you were gone before I could react. I have no problem telling you that you made the right decision. You don't belong with Lincoln. You belong with me."

Holding her tear-filled gaze, his boulder-like shoulders sagged as he exhaled heavily. "Look," he said, his tone resigned, almost defeated. "I'll be the first to admit I'm not great with relationships. I don't know how to make 'em work. I've never been the best boyfriend or the most romantic guy. The only thing I know is that the thought of you being with someone else makes me nauseous."

His eyes continued to search hers, and Jaida wasn't sure if he was expecting a response. If he was, she had nothing for him, because she was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, that he felt this way about her. It shot right through her heart, which clenched even more when his knuckles grazed her cheek.

"Things ain't the same without you, Jaida. I didn't think it was possible that a woman could have an effect on me the way you have. When I'm with you everything feels right. And if this is what being in love is supposed to feel like, then I'm not afraid to say I want it, and I want it with you."

Jaida weaved her fingers through the ones he placed on her face. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought it would explode. Just when she had convinced herself to forget about him, to give up on _them_…he went and said things like _that_. How could she possibly resist him now?

Roman's attention diverted from her, his grey eyes trained on the cheesecake on the countertop. He pulled away from her and returned to the kitchen counter. He picked up a knife, cut out a slice of cheesecake, then cut a smaller piece out of it with a fork and slid it into his mouth. Jaida lost her breath at the sight. Felt her body soften and need and desire spread languidly through her. He was so sexy. Even the way he ate freaking _cake_ was a damn turn on. Her loins ignited as she watched him lick the fork, long leisurely swipes of his tongue as he relished every crumb. She had to drop her gaze. Tried to focus on anything but his mouth moving like that.

"Mm, woman, that is good cheesecake," he commented.

"It's fresh strawberry cheesecake," she informed him, the pride evident in her tone, "I tried to do it the way it's done at Cheesecake Factory."

"I think yours is better. I like." Roman dipped his fork back into his cake, cutting out another piece. He scooped it in some cream cheese frosting and held it up to her. "Here," he said.

Jaida shook her head, "It's fine. I know what it tastes like-"

"Taste it again. For me." His voice was low, a seductive rumble that rippled through every inch of her. Crooking an eyebrow at him, she obliged, taking a bite and slowly savoring the familiar flavor. She didn't take her eyes off him, watching him as intently as he was watching her.

He put the fork aside, and then looked back at her. "Can I taste you?" he asked.

His grey eyes were fiery, filled with a hunger that could not be satisfied by mere pastry. Jaida swallowed, and wordlessly, she nodded. Gently, Roman pulled her closer to him, one of his hands tangling in her hair, the other pressed against her back, trapping her against him. His face was so close, she could almost taste him already. She did want to taste him, along with the flavor of the cheesecake mingling with his.

Roman shifted his hold on her hair, tilted her head back and licked the seam of her lips. The warm, wet, slow lash of his tongue shot a jolt of hunger through her. She parted her mouth, allowing him full access, and as Roman plunged in, taking possession with bold strokes of his tongue, it was air in Jaida's lungs, and the seamstress felt like she was breathing properly for the first time in a long, long time. Her heart pounded as his heat, strength and scent enveloped her. His large palm slid under the hem of her tank top, and the feel of his hand on her bare skin shot heat straight down to her loins. She moaned, her arms winding around his neck as she pushed her tongue against his again, seeking more of him. Needing more. He tasted of potent male mixed with the strawberry flavor of her cake, as though she had marked him, and it was so damn hot.

"I'm really glad you're here." Her confession was a soft whisper against his lips. "I've missed you."

Roman growled low in his throat. "I've missed you too, doll," he whispered back. Jaida kept her mouth fused to his, holding onto the Samoan as though he might disappear if she didn't. No offense to Lincoln, but he could never compare. He never made her feel the way Roman did. He didn't make her cream her panties with one look anymore. The shiver had stopped traveling down her spine whenever he touched her. He didn't wipe out every memory she owned with a simple touch of his lips, or set her body, her heart and soul on fire when they made love. Roman did all of that to her. The pleasure the Samoan gave her held no bounds. As he held her close, all she cared about right now was the man kissing her, holding her, not wanting him to let go.

Roman managed to pull back, kissing her temple before resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm not gonna make any promises, Jaida," he said, gently stroking her back as her head rested against his chest. "I sure as hell am not going to spring some marriage proposal on you or whatever. But I care about you enough to want to give it a try, to be as good to you as I possibly can if you let me."

"I'll let you." Jaida looked up at him, mind made up and green eyes full of resolve. "I want to be with you," she said. "I can't deny it anymore; I've fallen so hard for you, Roman. But I'm afraid of getting hurt."

Roman rested his index finger on her cheek, tracing it down to her jaw. "I won't hurt you, baby. Not intentionally. I want you, all of you, and I have for the longest time. It took me a while to accept my feelings, but I won't fight it anymore." He smiled softly. "I love you."

A quiet gasp escaped her at his admission, her gaze softening. "Really?"

Roman smirked. "Would you like me to prove it?"

At the highly enticing offer, her green eyes smoldered with desire. "Yes, please."

"I didn't come with protection though."

"It's okay. I know you're clean. My birth control implant's working just fine." Tilting her head, she kissed him again, looking into the beautiful grey eyes of the man that had stolen her heart. "Show me how much you love me, Roman."

Who was he to deny the beautiful lady a request? Backing her up against the counter, he pressed his body against hers and cupped both sides of her face, deepening their kiss almost ferociously. Jaida hooked her leg over his hip, moaning when the action left her open, exposed to the heavy, thick ridge of his erection straining against her. Roman groaned his approval, grinding his crotch into hers, the friction making her wetter for him than she already was. As things got hotter and heavier, Jaida broke away and grabbed his hand to lead him to her bedroom, giggling as he followed closely behind her, kissing her neck and touching her along the way.

Sunrays streamed in from the floor-to-ceiling window, drenching her king-sized bed along with the lilac comforter and piles of pillows. Roman kicked the door shut, watching Jaida pull her tank top over her head, then unclasp her bra and toss it away. She then lowered her shorts and stepped out of it, standing silently in front of him. Yanking off his own t-shirt, he reached for her, licking his lips as his large hands skimmed over her curves and cupped her breasts. "I love your cute little body, sweet pea," he stated.

She didn't get the chance to thank him for the compliment as he jerked her to him and covered her mouth with his again, both of them groaning softly at the skin-on-skin contact. Jaida ripped out the band securing his hair and released his long, dark locks, teasing its lusciousness with her fingers. She whimpered when he grabbed her ass and held her against his muscular frame, letting her feel every inch of his throbbing hardness. Like butter next to heat, she melted into him, craving what she knew he could give so well.

Roman climbed into the bed with her and eased her onto her back, bending down to lick the swell of her breasts. The taste of her dark skin set him on fire, the need to feel her hard nipples against his tongue contested with his desire to take things slow. He took her nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hard buds. He sucked and licked her, and she arched and writhed against him. "Fuck," Jaida gasped, "Fuck, baby, I want you so bad."

And he her. His dick was about to bust the zipper on his jeans. He sat back and hooked his fingers inside her panties, and Jaida raised her hips so he could slide them down her legs. Her moisture glistened in the sunlight, and he was already inhaling the sweet scent of her desire. "Mm, I can smell how much you want me. I can't wait to be inside you, baby. I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name and shaking against me."

In that very moment there was nothing Jaida wanted more. She wanted his naked body on top of her naked body. She wanted to feel him move within her, wanted to see the passion on his face, the expression of utmost pleasure as he erupted inside her. "Do it. Make love to me, Roman," she encouraged him.

Roman smiled tenderly. He would do all of that and more, but first he needed to taste her. He raised her left leg up in the air, sliding his hand along the back of it, from her calf down to her knee and over the back of her thigh, lightly squeezing her backside. He then spread the leg out to the side, reaching between her thighs to slip two fingers inside her. Jaida bowed up off the bed as pleasure zipped through her. "Ohhh…"

"How's that feel, sweet pea?"

She couldn't speak, not at the moment, not with the way he was wreaking havoc on her pussy. Mindlessly, she rolled her hips around the fingers curling in and out of her. Roman used his thumb to trace the seam of her pussy lips, loving how she shivered at his touch. When he bent down to capture her clit between his lips, she cried out, bucking against him. His tongue slurped her folds, and his fingers thrust deep inside her, milking her. "You're so wet. You taste so good."

Again, Jaida barely heard him. She could feel nothing but the amazing things he was doing to her. Just as her back arched and she felt her body tense and the shudders start, he stopped.

"No!" she rasped. "Don't stop…don't, please."

Roman merely grinned, running his hand up the length of her body and squeezing her breast. "Don't rush me, baby. I plan on taking my time with you."

Bending down again, he ran that long, glorious tongue of his from her butt crack up to her folds, and then brushed his lips against it, kissing her the way he would kiss her face, his nose pressed against her clitoris. Jaida moaned loudly, her eyes watering as his tongue twisted inside her in circular motions. The infamous 'figure eight move'. His hands moved around to cup her ass and he pushed his face further into her, wanting to hear more of the carnal noises pouring out of her mouth. She was on the very edge of sweet release when he stopped again, and once again Jaida grumbled with frustration. "Reigns!" she said sternly.

The Samoan chuckled. Finally, he got rid of his jeans and underwear, stripping completely naked. Jaida's pussy throbbed as she gazed at him. She'd missed that gorgeous body of his. Spreading her legs in opposite directions, Roman braced his arms by her head and inched inside her, needing to fuck her hard but also needing to savor this moment. Jaida watched the play of emotions on his face, from passion to near pain as he entered her slowly. Moaning her satisfaction, she trailed both hands up and down his body, caressing him as he moved slow and easy inside her, sending her up that coveted precipice. He took her right to the edge, then ceased to move, giving her a wicked, knowing grin.

She was sorely tempted to slap him. "I hate you."

His smile widened. "Liar." He dropped his body down on top of hers and kissed her, a spine-tingling kiss that curled her toes, his tongue tangling with hers, his fingers closing around her left breast as he thrust deeper inside her, their joined bodies rocking together in the most intimate way.

"Oh, yes," Jaida moaned in triumph, her head tilted back as he met her sweet spot perfectly with each thrust. "Oh fuck, Roman…"

Roman flicked his warm tongue across her jawline. "You missed my dick, baby girl? You miss how good I make you feel?"

"Uh-huh." She wrapped all ten fingers in his long, raven tresses and locked her legs tighter around his waist. God, it had been too long.

"Tell me, sweet pea. How do you want me to fuck you?" Roman flexed his hips, applying long, deep strokes that buried him to the hilt inside her, drawing out harsh breaths from her every time he pushed deeper. "You want it nice and slow? You wanna feel every inch of my big dick in your pussy?"

Before she could reply he sped up his movements. "Or you want it hard? You want it fast just like this?" he taunted softly as he put action to his words. His grey eyes bored into her features, taking delight in her ragged groan and the way her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Huh? What'chu want, baby girl?"

Along with the delicious sensations he was invoking within her, Jaida felt that competitive fire he always managed to spark inside her emerge. Using all the strength she had, she flipped Roman over, shoving him down hard to the bed. "You ain't slick, Reigns," she rasped, spreading her palms over his chest. "Mommy wants to have some fun, too." Settling herself fully over him, she began to move, alternating between rolling back and forth and bouncing on his engorged shaft. Electricity instantly jolted through her, wrenching a soft cry out of her as her head lolled forwards, enjoying the feel of him inside her for the first time in forever. Roman stared up at her appreciatively, running his hands up and down her sides before resting them on her hips, pushing and pulling her, guiding her. His lips parted in a low growl at the sight of her slick, tender flesh gliding up and down his length. Unable to resist, he met her rhythm, thrusting up into her to meet her hips with hard slaps. Baring her teeth, Jaida held him back down, and Roman let out a curse and a loud groan as she quickened the pace, her skin smacking loudly against his as she rode his dick with newfound intensity. She felt too good. He could have sex with her forever and not ever want to stop.

Jaida was sinking fast, she could feel it in her bones. She yielded control back to Roman as he sat up, eased her back down to the bed and laid over her without breaking the connection between them. Ecstasy crashed over her like a tidal wave. Her body was on fire and her heart was full of a myriad of emotions. Her hands found his ass, massaging the soft skin as she lifted against him, feeling her pussy contracting, clenching him as he swelled inside her and dragged incredible sensations from her. She had the presence of mind to look into his eyes, and the intimacy she saw in them drew a soft gasp out of her.

Roman pressed his lips against her ear, his deep voice a soft whisper. "Jaida…_ti amo_." Hooking one of her legs around his arm, he plunged his dick deep into her pussy, harder, faster, until they were both slick with sweat. Jaida's knees were by her shoulders and her nails dug deep grooves into his shoulders. Their moans of pleasure came in unison, and Roman had no thought other than the feel of her body beneath him, consumed by the love he felt for the woman in his arms. His eyes rolled back as her most intimate muscles wrapped his dick snugly, luring him ever closer to his own explosion, realizing she was going with him.

"Fuck, Roman," Jaida breathed into his neck, "Shit, I'm comin', I'm comin'…"

As she arched her back, Roman captured her cry of pleasure with a scorching kiss. "Come with me, baby," he rasped and scooped her nipple in his mouth, opening her legs wider to finger her clitoris while pounding ruthlessly into her pussy all at the same time. Vaguely, he heard her panting quicken and suddenly, she detonated. His eyes squeezed shut, a strangled sound tearing from his lips as she pulsed intensely around him, drenching his hard length with her release. Crying out from the force of her orgasm, Jaida caught the back of Roman's neck as he pressed her into the mattress, groaning and grunting against her throat as he jackhammered into her. When she felt him give one last hard thrust and shudder moments after, feeling his warmth gushing inside her, it was the sweetest sensation that left her laughing and crying and thinking how damn good life was at this very moment.

He stayed inside her long after the last shockwaves had passed, overwhelmed by the emotion still flooding through them. Jaida stared up at Roman, and he stared down at her, and both knew that they truly had entered a new level of intimacy that they couldn't retreat from. Nor did they want to.

From fighting at every chance they got to falling in love. It was funny how life worked out.

Brushing his lips a few more times over hers, Roman moaned as he slid out of her. Keeping his body snug between her legs, he held her, rubbing his shaven cheek against hers. "Fuck…that was amazing. I've missed being inside you, sweet pea."

"I've missed it too, baby." She brushed the pad of her thumb over his soft lips while her other hand gently rubbed his lower back. "I heard you, you know," she told him, her voice teasing as a wide grin spread over her flushed face. "Look at you bustin' out them Italian words. That was really romantic. I feel special now."

A blush colored his cheeks as he pursed his lips against her thumb. "I meant what I said. I'm done fighting my feelings for you Jay. I'm in love with you and it's about time everyone else knew it." He smiled at the sight of the tears springing to her eyes, the seamstress obviously still affected by his declarations of love. "So how about it, sweet pea? Do you want to be my girl?"

The answer was a no-brainer now. "Yes, I do," she said, amazed to know that this beautiful man was all hers now. Finally. "I love you too, Roman, and I want to be with you. Just treat me right and we'll be fine."

Those few words resonated like a tremor deep within his soul, and he felt a smile – a true, genuine, happy smile – touch his lips. "I will," he vowed.

Overcome with emotion, Jaida cupped his cheek and pulled him in, their lips reconnecting in a tender kiss. They had kissed a lot over the course of the last several months, but this felt different. There was nothing lustful or guarded about this kiss. It was full of real love and adoration and respect; everything Jaida had hoped for a long time to have with Roman. And now that she did, she was never letting it go.

* * *

_**THE END.**_

_***sniffles* Gah, hope this wasn't too full of cheese. Enjoyed the heck out of writing it though.**_

_**And with that, the "We Are" series has come to an end. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my little non-ITDE project. I'd love to know what you thought about this instalment as well as all the other four. For instance, what were your best/worst/funniest/strangest part(s)? Stuff like that.**_

_**Kindly review! Mwah!**_


End file.
